


Des éclats de pierre rouge

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Abuse, Canon - Anime, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Dante is a creepy bastard, F/F, Gen, Mindfuck, Stockholm Syndrome, one sentence collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'esprit de la petite protégée de Dante est parti en petits morceaux. plutôt que de les recoller, elle joue avec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des éclats de pierre rouge

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des éclats de Pierre rouge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dante/Rose  
>  **Genre :** lapidaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** set #3 – « religieux » pour une_phrase  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : de l'épisode 40 - à la fin de la 1ère série, pour faire large (plus épisode 15)  
>  **Avertissements :** mention de viol, relation d'abus, etc, enfin du bien glauque.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une seule phrase, environ 1500 au total

01 - _paix_  
Rose s’est endormie la tête sur ses genoux, le bébé aussi dort tranquillement, pas de nouvelle des homoncules… tout va pour le mieux.

02 - _croix_  
Mentalement, Dante coche sa liste de tâches à accomplir : vérifier les cercles dont Scar compte se servir, vérifier qu’Envy ne fasse plus que ce qu’elle lui demande, contacter Sloth… et aller caresser sa tendre petite chose.

03 - _symbole_  
La Sainte Mère est juste un symbole sur lequel focaliser l’attention des Liorites, qui les touche et les rassemble, une poupée qu’elle manipule et à travers laquelle, surtout, elle peut manipuler les foules.

04 - _plaie_  
Sa peau se déchire, sans pour autant que le sang coule ; Rose propose de la soigner, mais malgré tout, Dante résiste à cette tentation, assurant qu’il n’y a rien de grave.

05 - _bois_  
Les premières nuits, la fillette semble rien de plus qu’une poupée de bois entre ses bras.

06 - _blanc_  
Le regard de cette fille est complètement vide, jamais sa voix ne s’élève, à croire qu’elle n’a même plus d’esprit, et ça arrange bien Dante.

07 - _vin_  
Elle savoure un vin rouge comme la Pierre et se dit qu’elle pourrait facilement saouler Rose pour profiter d’elle… mais que la séduire est bien plus excitant que d’en abuser.

08 - _pâtes_  
Dante n’en peut plus de ses repas chiches de réfugiés et attend avec une impatience accrue le jour où elle prendra possession de ce joli corps, où elle pourra retrouver une peau douce, ses beaux vêtements, des parfums capiteux et une meilleure chère.

09 - _sérum_  
Quand elle était jeune, certains alchimistes espéraient tirer un élixir de vie et de jouvence de la Pierre ; cela fait des siècles qu’elle cherche, et cette Pierre ne régénère jamais que ses enfants monstrueux, pas les corps humains putréfiés : son seul espoir à elle réside dans le corps des jeunes filles qu’elle séduit.

10 - _pardon_  
Ça dépasse complètement Dante, que Rose puisse autant aimer ce bébé.

11 - _fils_  
Il faut qu’elle la protège, non seulement Rose elle-même, mais son rejeton aussi, de la jalousie de son propre fils.

12 - _buisson_  
Sous prétexte de soigner la chair meurtrie, elle en profite pour explorer à son tour la douceur cachée sous les bouclettes.

13 - _feu_  
Quand elle demande à Rose, une fois, si elle a déjà aimé, la jeune fille parle d’un jeune homme mort depuis des années déjà, en insistant bien sur la réalité de son défunt ; elle en parle au passé révolu sans espérer vainement son retour.

14 - _sentence_  
Dante immobilise Envy et lacère méthodiquement sa peau : juste punition pour celui qui a tenté d’écorcher un peu plus le cœur de sa poupée à elle.

15 - _banc_  
Plus d’une fois, Rose a disparu, laissant Dante paniquée à l’idée de la perdre ; la première fois, elle s’est étonnée de la retrouver réfugiée entre les bancs de l’ancienne église de Cornello, maintenant, elle sait où la chercher, qu’importe l’étrangeté de l’endroit.

16 - _Est_  
Cet endroit du monde est affreux, décide Dante, et elle s’étonne encore qu’une fleur comme Rose ait pu pousser dans ce désert.

17 - _saint_  
Scar veille sur la fille et la soigne, s’en occupant comme d’un bébé, sans jamais chercher à en profiter, et au lieu de lui en être reconnaissante, Dante crève de jalousie.

18 - _Hercule_  
Scar est fort, courageux, dévoué au peuple de Lior et à Rose, il accomplit mille travaux pour eux et Dante se ronge intérieurement à l’idée que la jeune fille ne se mette à l’admirer plus qu’elle ne devrait.

19 - _pierre_  
Evidemment, si Dante s’attache autant à cette fillette, c’est qu’elle sera un instrument fort utile dans la création de sa prochaine Pierre !

20 - _marche_  
Elle tient énormément à ces processions qui font parcourir la ville entière à pieds à la jeune fille, elle répète que c’est vraiment important, sans donner toutes ses raisons.

21 - _rempart_  
Les jolies robes souvenirs d’un autre temps offrent une douce protection aux blessures respectives de leurs corps, et Dante rêve de faire tomber celle de Rose.

22 - _oiseau_  
Rose ne veut pas les entendre parler d’alchimie, les faits de Cornello lui ont laissé de trop mauvais souvenirs.

23 - _rivière_  
Il y a longtemps que Rose a arrêté de pleurer, mais Dante garde encore le souvenirs des torrents de larmes qui ont coulé sur ses jupes, ces nuits où elle devait se contenter de la bercer en silence, en attendant qu’elle se calme.

24 - _fidélité_  
Les homoncules restent auprès d’elle par intérêt, parce qu’elle ne leur laisse pas le choix ; seule cette fille choisit de la suivre pour ce qu’elle croit voir en elle.

25 - _destruction_  
Ils ne connaissent que cela, tous les trois : l’anéantissement d’Ishbal, les morts nécessaires à la Pierre, Lior en ruines et la vie de Rose piétinée.

26 - _rituel_  
Chaque soir, Rose prend méticuleusement soin du bébé, le nourrit, le lave, le lange, le couche, et ensuite seulement elle accepte de se laisser toucher.

27 - _soumission_  
Ces soldats l’ont vraiment cassée, elle n’est plus capable de dire non à la moindre requête, quoi qu’elle veuille réellement.

28 - _culte_  
Exit Leto, bienvenue, douce Rose : tu seras le nouveau flambeau de cette ville, et moi la part d’ombre que tu projetteras à ton insu, derrière ta lumière.

29 - _fuite_  
Les habitants prennent un à un le passage souterrain, en toute hâte, Rose reste là pour les rassurer, Scar pour les protéger, et Dante pour veiller sur Rose.

30 - _rouge_  
Rouges, rouges, rouges, ses rêves de grandeur, et rouges aussi, les cauchemars de Rose…

31 - _monolithe_  
La Pierre, la Pierre, la Pierre, tous, y compris Dante elle-même, ont l’air de ne penser qu’à ça ; seule sa fleurette y est indifférente.

32 - _sacre_  
D’une poupée brisée, en quelques rituels déments, elle a fait une déesse ; la première fois que Dante la pare du voile prétendument virginal, son cœur se gonfle de fierté.

33 - _sanctuaire_  
Scar prétend que si Rose retourne parfois dans cette église, dans un état second, c’est qu’elle regrette l’époque où elle pouvait la fréquenter en toute innocence, où tout était facile, et Dante s’arrache les cheveux sur cette idée.

34 - _augure_  
Au jour dit, l’aube est teintée d’une étrange lueur rouge ; Rose s’en effraie, Dante et Scar tentent de l’y faire voir un heureux présage.

35 - _supplique_  
La nuit, il lui arrive de frôler son corps, et dans ses rêves, elle gémit, suppliant qu’ils la laissent en paix.

36 - _chant_  
Le bébé hurle, Rose pleure en silence, et Dante se demande comment elle se retrouve à chantonner une berceuse pour ramener le calme.

37 - _orateur_  
Scar se charge d’expliquer et de convaincre les Liorites que la création de la Pierre les sauvera, pendant que Dante exhibe la délicate silhouette de la Sainte Mère qui veille sur eux.

38 - _communauté_  
Le charisme de Rose rassemble peu à peu la population, la faisant passer sous la coupe de Dante sans que personne, pas même la jeune fille, ne s’en aperçoive.

39 - _désert_  
Le sable et le soleil ont un effet désastreux sur la peau et les cheveux de Rose ; Dante met toute sa patience à les soigner, les considérant déjà comme siens.

40 - _immolation_  
Rose se réveille encore en sueur de cauchemars terribles, réminiscences de ce jour-là, du sacrifice extorqué pour avoir voulu protéger quelques enfants, et Dante sait qu’elle ne peut même pas essayer de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer et sécher ses larmes sans voir sa peur redoubler.

41 - _félicité_  
Elle fera tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse ; quand elle sera comblée, quand elle nagera dans ses rêves, elle pourra tout obtenir d’elle.

42 - _guerre_  
Dante déploie là sa stratégie habituelle : l’armée se chargera de créer toutes les conditions nécessaires à la création de la prochaine pierre.

43 - _couronne_  
Parmi ses parures rescapées d’un autre âge, un voile virginal dont elle se plaît à parer Rose.

44 - _lys_  
"Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom," demande un personnage fictionnel, et Dante se demande, "sous un autre nom, la fleur de la pureté par exemple au lieu de celle du désir, cette fillette serait-elle aussi innocente ?"

45 - _superstitieux_  
Depuis le fiasco Cornello, les habitants de cette ville ont peur de l’alchimie, craignant de déclencher la colère de myriades de dieux oubliés si l’on s’en sert, aussi le regard de Rose supplie Dante et Scar de ne rien dévoiler aux habitants, pour les protéger de leurs propres craintes.

46 - _dôme_  
Le ventre de la jeune fille allongée à ses côtés pointe son arrondi vers le ciel et l’idée qu’il s’agisse là d’un temple de la vie met Dante mal à l’aise.

47 - _séparation_  
Quand elle voudra prendre possession de son corps, il faudra bien qu’elle en ôte l’âme d’abord, ça sera dommage de la perdre, mais il est des sacrifices qu’il faut savoir faire.

48 - _état_  
Le corps de cette fille est beau et elle le veut, elle l’a voulu dès le début, a continué à le désirer quand il s’est visiblement gonflé de vie et elle le veut toujours à présent.

49 - _cercle_  
La nuit, Dante trace d’un doigt distrait le motif pour la création de la Pierre sur le ventre nu de Rose.

50 - _foi_  
La croyance aveugle développée par le peuple de cette fille amuse Dante, et la fascine parfois quand elle-même pense à Rose.


End file.
